


Some Go This Way

by Thistlerose



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Canon Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-09 00:36:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thistlerose/pseuds/Thistlerose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written in 2008.  Spike and Dru, on the way to Sunnydale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Go This Way

"Oh, and another thing," Spike said, half-turning, one foot on the ladder's first rung, "don't go up on deck again. One of the sailors spotted you the last time, thought he'd seen a bloody ghost."

From her blanket on the floor, Drusilla blinked her big dark eyes at him slowly. "Boo," she said, and giggled.

"I mean it, Dru. We're on a boat. There's only so far we can run. I know you're bored down here, but—"

"I tell myself stories," Drusilla murmured. "Once there was a little girl whose puppy ran away. 'Heeeere, puppypuppy,' she called. It was very sad. My stories have different beginnings, but they all end the same." Her pale hands plucked at the air.

With a sigh, Spike pushed himself away from the ladder and went to kneel by her head. He caught her hands, curled the thin fingers around his thumbs, and brought them to his lips.

"Here puppypuppy."

"Dru."

"I can feel all the waves," she went on, her smile turning itself into a worried little pucker. "Under and around us. Some go this way, some go that way. They're pulling me, Spike. In all directions. Rolling, tugging. Make them stop. I don't like this boat. It's a _bad_ boat. There's a ghost."

"That was _you_ , love."

He kissed her hands again, then said fiercely, "Just you hold on. Everything'll be all right once we reach Sunnydale and that Hellmouth. Once you're better, there won't be any more boats. Nothing but first class for us."

1/18/2008


End file.
